iWin Back My Love
by alienlove21
Summary: Just a really short and sweet story about what happened after iGoodbye. HINT : SEDDIE!


_**My first Seddie fanfic, or any fanfic for that matter, so wish me luck!**_

**Sam's POV:**

I was just there, laying on the couch. My mom was out, like usual. I still can't believe Carly is gone. She's on a plane on her way to Italy ... who knows when she'll come back. Today was awful. The only positive thing was the bike Spencer gave me. I feel like jumping on it and going away - forever. What am I supposed to do with my life now? iCarly is on hold, Carly is gone ... and that means I'll most likely never see Spencer, Gibby or Freddie again. Freddie ... I felt my eyes getting warm with tears. Frustrated, I wiped it away. What's the matter with me? I'm Sam Puckett, for crying out loud! I can't cry! I sighed. I've always been in love with Freddie. Ever since sixth grade. And it was killing me that he had a crush on my best friend, but I never knew why and just ignored it. I finally realised my true feelings that night in ninth grade on the fire escape ... with our first kiss. Sparks were flying like you can't believe, I had butterflies and my heart was beating out of my chest. That night I squealed in my pillow and told my diary all about how I kissed Fredward Benson, the boy of my dreams. But I continued to torture him, before someone notices. And when we dated back in eleventh grade ... it was the best few weeks of my life. I lied to Freddie when I told him I started liking him that day when I pushed him in front of the bike messenger, I had to think fast, because I was too embarassed to tell him it was when we kissed for the first time. And now I'll never see him again and he loves Carly ... I saw them kissing in the studio earlier today. I can't believe it! Tears filled my eyes again. I just shooked my head, wiped my eyes and stood up to go to bed and forget about this day. Just as I started walking towards my room, the doorbell went. I groaned. The last thing I felt like was people. Unwilling, I pulled the door open. My eyes widened.  
"Hey ..." I said uncertainly.  
"Hi," Freddie said and entered the house. Our hands brushed when he walked past me and I tried to ignore the electric current that just went through me. I closed the door.  
"Whatcha doing here?" I asked.  
"Just thought I'll keep you company. Where's your mom?"  
"Don't know, don't care." For a few moments we just stood there, in awkward silence.  
"Are you okay?" he suddenly asked.  
"Yeah," I lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
Freddie sighed.  
"Sam, your best friend is gone. You're not okay."  
"I am okay, Frednub!" I snapped. I paused for a moment. "What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm cool. Just bummed 'cause the girl I love-"  
"Carly, I know," I said. I can physically feel the pain in my heart. It was really hard not to burst in tears.  
"What?" Freddie grinned. "Sam, I wasn't talking about Carly."  
"Oh," I said sarcastically. "Then explain to me why you two kissed in the studio just before she left?"  
Freddie grinned again.  
"Sam, she kissed me, but in a friendship type of way. It was just her way of saying goodbye. I do love Carly, but more like a best friend or a sister. That's what the kiss made me realise."  
I frowned.  
"Then why did you pump your fist in the air?"  
He smiled.  
"Because when Carly kissed me and I finally realised I don't have any romantic feelings for her anymore, it also made me realised who I actually love. That's what I've been trying to figure out for quite a time now and I was just relieved about that."  
I raised my eyebrows in curiousity.  
"So ... who DO you love?"  
He kept silent.  
"Come ON, Benson, you can tell me! Who-"  
I was cut off by him grabbing my waist and crashing his lips against mine. For a moment I was too shocked and confused to react. Then a warm, calm feeling spread over me. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders, returning the kiss. I wish I could pause the moment. Against my will, he pulled away. For a few moments I just stood there looking at him, trying to take in what just happened.  
"Wh ... wh ... I ..." I started.  
"I love you, Samantha Puckett."  
I smiled and took a deep breath as I was overwhelmed with happiness.  
"I love you too, Fredward Benson."  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again.  
"So," I said when we pulled away. "I guess this means we're dating again."  
He smiled and pulled me into an embrace.  
"Yes," he said. "Yes it does."

_**Well, that was my first fanfiction! What do you think? Please review!**_


End file.
